


Empezar el año en su burbuja

by begok



Series: Muérdago [10]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, elu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Todos sus amigos están allí, celebrando la última noche del año, pero Eliott sólo puede verle a él. A un par de metros, riendo con Imane como si nada más importase, el hombre más increíble que conoce. Lucas le devuelve la mirada y le guiña un ojo antes de sonreírle a Yann, que se le acerca en ese momento y rodea sus hombros con un brazo.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Muérdago [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594216
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Empezar el año en su burbuja

**Author's Note:**

> Situado antes de la S5.

Bailan y saltan y beben mientras la música suena a todo volumen, envolviéndoles como si fuera una burbuja.

Todos sus amigos están allí, celebrando la última noche del año, pero Eliott sólo puede verle a él. A un par de metros, riendo con Imane como si nada más importase, el hombre más increíble que conoce. Lucas le devuelve la mirada y le guiña un ojo antes de sonreírle a Yann, que se le acerca en ese momento y rodea sus hombros con un brazo.

A Eliott se le escapa la sonrisa porque se siente parte de ese grupo al que llegó de prestado por ser el novio de Lucas, pero que le ha acogido con los brazos abiertos. Y también porque también gracias a ellos ha empezado a recuperar a los que fueron sus amigos antes de que todo cambiara.

La música sube aún más de volumen y el DJ de la discoteca comienza la cuenta atrás. Todos sus amigos, en círculo, corean los números y Eliott es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su chico y Lucas tampoco deja de mirarle, como si la distancia, un par de metros, no les separara del todo.

Los gritos estallan a su alrededor y sus amigos saltan, celebrando el nuevo año. Pero él no lo hace, se queda quieto, observando cómo Lucas le mira con esa sonrisa que le derrite el corazón y da un paso hacia él. Se encuentran en el centro del círculo que han formado sus amigos, pone las manos a ambos lados del cuello de su novio y le besa cuando Lucas levanta el rostro y se lanza a sus labios.

Todo desaparece a su alrededor cuando sus labios rozan los de Lucas. No hay música, no hay serpentinas, no hay amigos, sólo están ellos dos, sus brazos sobre los hombros de su chico, los de su novio rodeando su cintura y sus lenguas danzando al mismo ritmo.

Aunque no escucha la música, sabe que está ahí y que está apagando sus gemidos, pero él puede sentir los de Lucas, nota su vibración contra sus labios y su lengua, los siente en el modo en el que el pecho de su novio choca contra el suyo cuando llena sus pulmones y luego suelta el aire lentamente.

Mete los dedos en el pelo de Lucas y los enreda, jugando con ellos mientras su lengua lame los labios de su chico y borra las pequeñas marcas que han dejado sus dientes en ellos. Los succiona suavemente, notando cómo se hinchan un poco más entre los suyos y ríe cuando su novio se aprieta tanto contra su cuerpo que puede notar cómo algo comienza a cobrar vida bajo los pantalones.

Apoya la frente en la de Lucas cuando rompen el beso y boquean en busca de algo de aire para llenar sus pulmones. Las pupilas de su chico están dilatadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados y a Eliott se le acelera aún más el corazón.

Lucas sube las manos por su espalda, acariciándola por encima de la ropa, hasta llegar a sus hombros, a los que se aferra mientras le mira como sólo Lucas le ha mirado. Peina el pelo de su chico distraídamente mientras repasa cada rasgo de su rostro, la curva de su nariz, la sonrisa de su boca, las pestañas curvadas… Nunca pensó que se enamoraría así de alguien, que sería capaz de amar de esa forma tan desinteresada e incondicional.

Si al empezar 2019 le hubieran dicho que lo acabaría con alguien distinto a Lucille y que sería el amor de su vida, se habría reído, y sin embargo ahí está: don Lucas entre sus brazos y siendo el hombre más absolutamente feliz que hay sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y entonces Lucas le besa, succionando sus labios mientras mete los dedos en su pelo y le empuja contra su boca, como si tuviera intención de alejarse lo más mínimo de ese beso. Jadea cuando los dientes de su chico arañan su lengua y luego la acaricia con la suya.

Son un lío de brazos y dedos enredados en medio de una pista de baile durante los primeros minutos del año. La gente les empuja mientras baila y salta y grita, esperando que los próximos meses les traigan todo lo que desean.

Y Eliott tiene todo lo que quiere justo delante, entre sus brazos.

Lucas besa su rostro, empezando por su mandíbula antes de ascender hasta su oreja, cuyo lóbulo retiene unos segundos entre sus dientes antes de dejarlo ir y susurrar junto a su oído.

\- Te quiero –escucha su voz claramente a pesar de la música.

Sujeta el rostro de Lucas entre sus manos y lo observa como si quisiera aprendérselo de memoria una vez más. Acaricia sus mejillas con los pulgares antes de inclinarse y apoyar su nariz en la de su chico.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Yann les interrumpe en ese momento, rodeándoles con sus brazos mientras salta y grita _Feliz 2020_ por encima de la música, rompiendo esa burbuja en la que se habían instalado desde que la cuenta atrás llegó a su fin.

Saltan con Yann y Emma y luego también con Basile, Daphné y Alexia y siempre lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro como para poder besarse con sólo alargar el brazo y sujetarle por la nuca.

Sonríe cuando Lucas aparta poco disimuladamente a Yann para ponerse a su lado y se abraza a su cintura y a la de su mejor amigo para seguir cantando y saltando mientras el resto de sus amigos se unen a ellos. Falta Arthur, pero supone que estará en el baño o pidiendo otra copa y se les unirá en breve, mientras tanto disfruta de la alegría generalizada y del calor que lo envuelve cada vez que su novio aprieta los dedos contra su piel.

Sin duda será un buen 2020, aunque sabe que no será fácil, pero será bueno. Porque piensa luchar por ese hombre y por hacerle feliz con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
